


飞鸟与囚徒

by NaturalStupidity



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalStupidity/pseuds/NaturalStupidity
Summary: 这是关于一个年轻的蝙蝠公主如何从秃头女巫手中救出被囚禁的氪星王子的故事





	飞鸟与囚徒

“喂，出来，有人要找你拍照！”  
那个人扯了扯手上泛着微微绿光的枷锁，链子那头的人动了动脖颈，抬起头，睁着迷茫的蓝色眼睛看着说话的人。  
他没有反抗就站起来了。这样的事情持续多久了，他也不知道。他的头发有些乱乱的，一缕格外明显的卷毛在额前勾起，衬得他的瞳孔格外透彻明亮。  
窄小的玻璃隔间和他的身形极不相衬，他走出去时便看到了两个还在上中学的年纪的小女孩儿。她们看到他时发出了两声欣喜的尖叫；周围还围了一大群举着手机拍照的人。他正站在一个为了向游客展示他而建立的巨大的约莫半个足球场大小的圆形看台上，周围围着脆弱的栅栏，挡着浩浩荡荡的人海。  
“Kal……El？”一个黑人女孩眨了眨眼睛，探询地看向他。  
Kal点点头。他只穿着一条白色的刚过膝的阿拉伯裤，露着上身，展示着形状分明的结实腹肌，流畅的肌肉线条彰显着其中蕴含的无穷的力量，随着Kal的一举一动微微抖动。  
“可以把他脖子上的铁圈解开吗？”另一个拉丁裔女孩道，“这样看上去他就像个俘虏一样。”  
“抱歉，小姐，我们有规矩。”领着Kal出来的人道，“况且他只是个外星宠物，不能算俘虏。对吧，Kal El？”  
Kal为这句话感到不舒服，可他能做的最大的反抗就是轻轻颤抖一下；他不是没有试过逃离，用他的无比的力量、他极强的跳跃能力和热视线，但是他脖子上、手腕上、脚腕上莹莹发光的绿色石头像是魔障一样压制了他的一切能力。那个Lex Luthor总有方法对付他；他别无选择。  
Kal没有回答。  
两个女孩子虽然有钱得负担的起和Kal互动的费用，但显然心思并没有摆在什么奇怪的地方上。Kal依着她们的要求用手臂将她们托了起来，按照规定绕场转了一圈，脸上并没有什么意义地露着温和的微笑，迎接着披头而来的闪光灯。  
一般这些慕名而来的观众都千篇一律，眼中多是或惊讶或新奇，像是看到了一个有趣的玩意儿。他们千里迢迢远道而来，大开眼界后离去，Kal留给他们的莫过“外星宠物”和“超人”的印象，并不会在他们的生命轨迹中留下什么过深的痕迹。Kal不知道这样的日子会不会有尽头。往常这样的想法让他痛苦，但他随即便意识到痛苦并不会改变什么，哪怕连他晚上吃的一切四的香肠都不会多一丁点。他选择不去想。  
偶尔他会在夜深的时候妄想一下离开这里的生活，但他发现自己对自己的过往记忆并不深刻。他想，在他的内心深处，他还是希望离开、而不愿意对这些感到麻木。  
直到他看到那双冷冰冰的碧蓝瞳孔。  
Kal脸上的表情僵了一下，不过笑容还是依旧的。他从来没见过那样的眼神。眼睛的主人在和另外一个人谈笑风生，嘴角勾起的弧度恰到好处，轻轻地在他的心上搔痒。他很年轻，眼中神采焕发，无所畏惧。他不明白一个人怎么可以在笑得如此开心的时候留下看客般的眼神；还是一个这么漂亮的人。  
Kal的视线移到了他的谈话人身上。他的嘴角彻底僵住了。  
Lex Luthor.  
一股绝望短暂地扑灭了Kal的视野。  
他甚至不知道为什么。

接下来是例行的表演。  
Kal展示他的力量、热视线、冷冻呼吸和迷人微笑，博得观众阵阵乐此不疲的欢呼，为了换取他的简陋晚饭和狭窄住所。  
一开始Kal为这些事感到恶心，为自己的无力感到愤怒，但逐渐的他也习惯了；他不得不习惯，就算Luthor让他每天倒立上厕所他也只能按要求做。Luthor太强大了，他掌握的氪石数量可以给他建一座豪华大绿墓，跟中国的秦始皇陵一比一还原的那种。Kal无力反抗。  
当他被负责人丢进浴室要求清洗一天表演后身上脏兮兮的残留物时，Kal还是忍不住祈祷。  
拉奥啊，不管出于什么原因，让他再看到那个人吧。  
然后Kal就被一群人拉走丢进了五百平方米大的浴池里用闻上去超级贵的香氛从头到尾洗了个干净；他还被换上了贴身剪裁的黑西装，打了条蓝色的领带，和他的眼睛颜色一样。发型师给他抹了两吨的发胶也没办法把那缕卷毛捋上去，反而给捏成了“S”型，便只好作罢。  
Kal表示他记忆中从来没受到过这样的待遇，经验来讲应该是又被卖了。  
他的脖子上依旧铐着手腕粗细的氪石圈。有人面无表情地在Kal面前领路。Kal从来没去过那个看台和淋浴室以外的地方；他以前去过别的地方，但那些记忆都渐渐模糊了。现在他看到的一切对他来说都是新的；这很特别。  
那人推开门，在门旁站定；Kal也站定了。  
那人不耐烦地催促：“进去吧。”  
Kal犹豫了一下，他往门里看了看，什么也没看到，只有空旷的装潢精致的厅室，天花板上挂着富丽的水晶吊灯。他往前踏了一步；又一步。  
门在他背后关上了。  
“Kal El.”笃定而低哑的声音。  
Kal顺着声音看去，在大厅的角落里摆了一张小桌子，桌子一侧是一扇落地窗，窗外是灯火糜烂的都市。他想那应该是大都会；他应该还记得。这个城市距离他太远了，尽管他一直生活在其中。  
以他的超级视力，Kal认出了那双冰蓝的眸眼。  
“Bruce Wayne.”  
这是个魔咒。  
Kal不禁如此想到。

“你知道我为了这顿饭花了多少钱吗？”  
对面的男人一手撑着头，微笑着看着他，笑容玩味难言。  
Kal停下双手不停互换刀叉的动作，愣愣地看着Bruce。从来没有人告诉过他现在应该如何回应，于是他顺从内心摇了摇头。  
显然，对面的人也没打算回答他。  
“我听说你长得很好看。”Bruce干脆放下了手中的餐具，“名不虚传。”  
Kal憋红了脸。没有人夸奖过他；如果除了那些观众的喝彩。他从未将那些喝彩当成褒扬过，他觉得那些太过遥远而不真实。但是面前这个人——这个人的夸扬。  
“你也很……漂亮，”Kal结结巴巴地憋了一句话出来，“韦恩先生。”  
“你知道吗？”Bruce干脆站了起来，绕过那个小小的餐桌，走到了Kal面前，一手撑着桌。他的眼角微微上挑，或许是被刚才的两杯红酒染得熏红。很可爱。  
Bruce低头，凑到了Kal耳边。  
“我可以带你离开这儿。”  
Kal瞪大了眼。他的唇微微张开，轻轻颤抖着。靠着这个普通人类，打败Luthor和他的那些绿得恶心的石头，躲过这里层层叠叠的武装人员，再也不用见到那些像看着会说话的狗的眼神，过着自由自在的生活。  
这个人不是在耍他吧？  
“这么清纯的吗……Kal？”Bruce笑道，轻佻而随意，像是方才说了一个黄色笑话。Bruce用眼神示意Kal，Kal顺着他的视线看去，发现了一个装在墙上的小小的窃听器。  
“你就像个小镇男孩。不知道和你上床的费用要不要另算？”  
“什……”Kal不敢相信。这从未有过先例；如果是别人他一定会觉得非常恶心。  
可这是Bruce。  
他上上下下打量着对方。虽然身为富家公子，但对方身体瘦削有力，肌肉薄却富有爆发力。他可以透视到对方衣服下漂亮的八块腹肌和人鱼线，以及上面数不清的大小疤痕。  
一个人要如何才能将自己伤到这种程度？  
Bruce拿出手机，给Luthor打了个电话。  
“这个男孩的未来三天都是我的了，表演什么的也不许再做，钱去找我的秘书要。”  
然后他就把电话挂了。  
手机在他手上滴溜溜地转了几个圈，落到了他的掌心中。  
“他们不让我们离开这个地方。在我们能先做些什么前，”Bruce道，“我们得先把这些铁铐拆下来，绿色看着怪恶心的。”  
Kal几乎痛哭流涕地扑上去抱着他哭诉这些绿色的石头到底有多恶心。

Kal被按着坐在了床上。  
“唔……”  
Bruce捧着他的脸，更深入地去吻他。他穿着浴袍，跨坐在Kal身上，柔软温暖的臀瓣摩擦着Kal早已经硬了的阴茎。浴袍的布料很轻薄，不甚在意地挂在Bruce肩膀上，Kal轻轻一碰，就滑了下来。  
“我希望……”Bruce一边吻他一边道，浴袍挂在他的手臂上，“这里……没人能看见。”  
“我、我不知道。”Kal退出了这个吻，很认真地回答道。这是专门准备的房间，他从未来过这里。他四处张望着，似乎寻找着什么，“没有监控……但我不知道会不会是我没有发现。要不打电话问问？”  
Bruce舔了舔被吻得殷红的嘴唇。“这么老实的吗？Lex当然不会做这种事，我可是他的最佳合作伙伴。惹了我对谁都没好处。”  
Kal有些不知所措。他不知道Bruce是觉得他太过呆板，或者是单纯的调侃。他不知道今晚将要发生的事意味着什么。但他试图不让Bruce讨厌他；他甚至想要获得这个笑盈盈地看着他的人的爱。  
“你别讨厌我。”Kal一把抓住了Bruce等等肩膀，看着Bruce的眼睛，“其实……其实我很喜欢你，Bruce。可以请你不要讨厌我吗？我……我不想你讨厌我。”  
“噗。”Bruce忍不住笑了。在Kal迷茫的目光下，他将自己的臀部往Kal的跨部用力地坐了上去。  
“何不用实践告诉我你有多喜欢我？”  
脑中一片空白。  
Kal低吼一声，抱着Bruce反身将他压到了柔软的床店里。没有了氪石的限制，一切行动都显得自如了很多；当然他也知道自己的力气，他控制着没有伤到Bruce。  
他飞速剥下了身上所有的衣服，低头重新吻上了Bruce的唇。他的手一路下滑，摸到了他左肩上明显是由子弹留下的狰狞疤痕，然后一把捏住了Bruce结实的胸肌，乳头夹在了两指之间，被粗粝的指间摩擦着。  
“嗯……”Bruce在吻与吻的间隙之间道，喘息在唇与唇间氤氲。  
“名字。”Kal道，“叫我的名字。”  
Bruce撅了撅唇。“传闻Kal这个名字是有人问Lex你的名字时Lex咳了一声对方听成了Kal？”  
Kal苦着一张脸笑道：“是有这个传闻。但我的确叫这个。”  
Bruce忍不住微笑起来。“好吧，我对你的名字没有恶意。”  
“如果你不喜欢那个名字的话，你也可以不……”  
Bruce堵住了他的唇。  
“我当然喜欢。”他呢喃，“好了，现在，插进来吧，你已经让我等了很久了。”  
尽管哥谭宝贝是这么说的，Kal认为Bruce的后面完全没有准备好。他就着润滑液插进第一根手指的时候，Bruce就紧张地绞紧了他的手指，让他根本没办法继续往里深入。  
“Bruce，”Kal已经硬得流水了，他满额头都是汗，顺着滴到了Bruce红嫩的乳尖上，“你放松一点，我插不进去。”  
Bruce身上铺了一层淡粉，可能是因为兴奋，也可能是因为害羞，Kal并不十分清楚；他还不够了解他。但是Bruce的后穴的确慢慢地放松了一点，尽管这并不意味着Kal的手指更容易进去。  
Kal微微折着食指，一点点挪了进去。他很快就摸到了肠壁上一个小小的硬硬的突起，他根据本能决定按一下。Bruce闷哼一声，腰狠狠地弹了一下。  
Kal看着Bruce，嘴角就勾了起来。  
Bruce恼怒地把枕头按到了他脸上，结果带动Kal在他体内的手指狠狠地戳了一下那个突起。  
“啊！”  
Bruce浑身一抖，决定不再挣扎了。  
Kal缓慢地抽插着食指，等到Bruce适应的差不多之后，他才插入了第二根。  
他低头含住了Bruce的乳尖，用力地吸了一口，发出了淫靡的啧声。那滑溜溜的触感像是冰冻的果冻一样，让他忍不住将其尽数含入口中，细细舔弄。  
“呜……”插入第四根手指的时候，Bruce伸手去推他的头，难受地用腰蹭着床单，“别管了，你快进来。”  
“你会受伤的……”  
Kal不知道自己的尺寸怎么样，可是这看上去怎么也不是能塞进那个窄小的洞口的样子。  
“你他娘的能有多大！”Bruce的愤怒染红了眼角，他抬起修长的腿缠上Kal的腰，将自己送了上去。  
Kal光滑浑圆的龟头才进去了半个，Bruce就白着脸浑身打哆嗦。Kal扶住了他发软的双腿，没有急着进去，而是低头用吻去安抚Bruce。等到他觉得Bruce的后穴不再用力地咬着他时，他微微一用力，将自己全都插了进去。  
Bruce没忍住，哽咽起来。  
这玩意儿是真他娘的大。  
Bruce温暖柔软的肠壁给Kal带来的极致的快感是他从未感受到过的。尤其是当Bruce一阵阵像舔咬一样缩紧、爱抚Kal的硬物时，快感像波浪一样从Kal身上一阵阵漾开。  
Kal提腰，慢慢地抽插起来。他当然想放飞自我全部抽出、再用力地捅进Bruce身体的最内部，但那样Bruce显然会不高兴。  
Kal过大的阴茎每次抽插摩擦过Bruce的前列腺，快感令Bruce浑身酥麻，肠壁无力地放松下来，柔软紧致地裹挟着Kal的硬物。Kal握住Bruce的腰肢；他想身下的人想必对日常锻炼非常地上心，一般的都市人是很难练就如此整齐好看的腹肌的。柔软强韧的腰在他手中化成一滩水，任由他或粗暴或温柔地摆布。  
只是……  
Kal的手指抚上Bruce左肩的弹口伤疤。  
这个伤到底是怎么来的呢？  
Kal终于在Bruce射过两次之后，将精液全都射入了肠道深处。Bruce呜咽了两声，也一起跟着射了一些透明的液体出来。  
Kal长叹一口气，抱着Bruce滚进了被子里。他埋进Bruce的肩膀间，深吸了一口气。是男士香水的味道，淡淡的，和Bruce肉体的味道混合在一起，清淡好闻。  
Bruce乖乖地被他抱着腰，似乎陷入了沉思，过了一会儿才用因为方才的性爱变得嘶哑的声音缓缓道。  
“看样子……你是第一次？”  
“！”  
Kal欲哭无泪。他是技术太差了，被嫌弃了吗？  
“没关系，就我的经验来看，你做的还不是很糟糕。”Bruce翻转身，笑着地看着他。  
Kal吞咽下口中的唾液。  
“你和很多人……做过吗？”  
“我上过很多人。”随后他又小声嘀咕道，“只不过第一次被上而已。”  
Kal放松了心。他指了指自己的耳朵：“你要知道，我能听见的。”微笑。  
“噢，所以那些传闻都是真的。”Bruce转移话题，脸颊上夹杂着难以辨认的红晕，和高潮后的余韵混在一起，“你会透视、有超级视力和超级听力。至于热视线和冷冻呼吸我今天已经见识过了。”  
“是的，整个地球的声音我都能听见，也能透视很多东西，”Kal露出了困扰的表情，“只不过无法看穿含铅的东西，而且那个绿色氪石，会让我很虚弱，并且大幅度削减我的能力。”  
沉哑到引起空气微妙共振的嗓音在Bruce喉中低低响起。“这就是你为什么一直不出逃的原因。”  
Kal咽了口口水。  
——我可以带你离开这儿。  
他点点头。“我试过很多次。都失败了。”  
Bruce撇撇嘴，抬了抬眼睑。“知道了。”  
随后他闭上眼睛，道：“晚安。”  
什么？？！就这么睡了？！说好的带我离开呢！喂！等等啊！  
自然Kal并不会就真的这么咆哮出来，但是他想他还是有资格在心里吼一句的。说实话他并不是很在意Bruce能不能真的带他离开。这样的生活持续了这么久，一直到现在。以前的记忆没给他什么印象，也就无所谓对“正常人”生活的向往。Bruce出现在他的生命中已经是个美好的偶然；他一直都做好了人生中每一个他在意的人随时便荡然无存的准备；他也习惯了被清晨的阳光照醒在只有他一个人的床上。他不知道Bruce是否也会如此。  
不过至少，他还有现在。

第二天在金色阳光中醒来时，Bruce并不明白为什么Kal会抱着他哭泣。

Bruce的确如约每天都会来看他，吃个晚饭，聊一聊一些琐碎的事，打个热辣无比又绵长的炮，就像两个真正的情侣一样。Kal在险些问出“谁他妈是布鲁斯韦恩”这种致命问题前他就被Luthor的人塞了一堆资料恶补了一番。  
花花公子，哥谭宝贝，败家王子，据不完全统计和所有登上过杂志封面的女郎睡过，昨晚被他上了。那白皙的皮肤和结实的肌肉还在他眼前晃悠，Kal表示头有点晕。  
他这几天没有按照日常去进行无谓的表演，Bruce给他送来了很多书和一部手机，里面只有他的电话号码。Kal平时没有机会接触到书，Bruce给他挑的书也很有深度，并不太像一个无脑花花公子会做出的选择。  
Kal想起Bruce身上的道道伤疤。  
昨天没有机会问他，不过新闻经常报道他会外出去进行一些极限运动，算是个极限运动爱好者。或许这些伤痕对于他来说很正常。  
接触到子弹也算是正常吗？  
Kal沉思。  
或许Bruce并不那么简单。

这是Bruce拥有他的第三天。  
Kal特意把自己收拾得整整齐齐；他没有询问过今天以后Bruce打算怎么做。这算是给自己平如白纸生活的一点小小的期待与曲折，苦涩或甜蜜，都是好的。  
他等在往常的那个餐厅里，桌上的菜式格外丰盛，偏甜，看上去是Bruce喜欢的。  
有人告诉他Bruce在路上堵车，会晚一点到。Kal给了他一个明媚的微笑，告诉他没关系。  
Kal没能等来Bruce；他等来了一场停电。  
他听到了几声闷哼，以及在黑暗中迅速飘晃而过的黑影。尽管他有超级视力，现在也没有氪石负面buff加成，但黑暗中他也并不那么容易看清。  
黑影静悄悄地落在他的身旁。  
“跟我走。”  
声音低哑浑浊，不像是人能发出的声音。  
却意外地令人安心。  
Kal跟着他走了。  
黑影显然对这里熟门熟路。他们一路上绕过了好几个四处奔走的士兵，有几个就在他们面前数米的地方跑过，都没有发现他们的存在；不得不说黑影的潜行技能的确是点满的，而且带着他潜行能力也上升了。Kal表示他一个人绝对做不到这种程度。  
他们往高处走着，到顶楼的时候已经看不到人影了。Kal拉住了黑影的斗篷，在城市灯光的暗光下看清了对方的回头。短短尖尖的蝙蝠耳朵，紧抿的浅色嘴唇，以及绷紧的下巴线条。  
“你是谁？”  
Kal知道现在不该是问这种问题的时候，但是不可抑制的渴望从他喉中翻滚而出，那是一种他从未敢去妄想的饥渴。  
对方用透蓝的眼睛看着他，目光冰凉。  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
他用和眼睛颜色极不相衬的喑哑嗓音说道，Kal却几乎要硬了。  
“你是Bru……”  
咔嚓。  
门开的声音。一群黑压压的士兵端着枪冲了进来，直升飞机也出现在他们头顶，为他们打上了高光。  
蝙蝠侠下意识地伏低身子，用斗篷遮住自己的脸，危险地眯起了眼睛。他步步后退，Kal跟着他一起踏向了高楼的边缘。  
他听过蝙蝠侠，他知道蝙蝠侠有个蝙蝠机。  
“蝙蝠侠……！”Kal忍不住在蝙蝠侠后面探了个头出来道，“你的蝙蝠战机呢？再退，我们就要掉下去了。”  
“你会飞吗？”  
蝙蝠侠突然问道。  
“哎？”Kal愣了一下，开始猛摇头仿佛尝试把自己的头甩下来，“我不会飞啊！我最多跳的很远！”  
蝙蝠侠看着他，突然勾了勾嘴角。比起Bruce多了一分沉稳，少了一分轻浮。  
“你会的。”  
蝙蝠侠松手，丢下几个烟雾弹，翻身跳下了高楼。  
“蝙蝠侠！！！”  
Kal没有选择；他迟疑一秒钟，蝙蝠侠可能就会像只不会飞的弱小蝙蝠般坠亡。  
尽管他也不会飞。  
Kal毫不犹豫地跳下万丈高楼，领带在风中解开于他的头上。  
根据我大牛顿力学他是不可能追上蝙蝠侠、并且两个人的距离只会越来越大，如果Kal不会飞、不能在空中加速，他只能看着对方摔死在自己眼前了。  
Kal为想象中的景象心悸。  
不可能！  
嘭的一声轻响，他已经连着软软的斗篷将蝙蝠侠揽入怀中了。蝙蝠侠似乎“哼”了一声，随后便很自然地指使道：“飞上去，快！”  
Kal在空中到处翻滚着，他还掌握的不是很好，一头撞进Lex的大厦两次，还撞坏了楼顶的Lex个人广告牌，在Lex的光洁脑袋上砸出了一个人型。他撞的很疼，但蝙蝠侠被他护得很好。  
等他终于稳稳当当地飞在楼顶之后，他随着一声音爆离开了。  
蝙蝠侠被突如其来的冲击力猛地摁在了Kal的胸膛上，Kal抱紧了他，问道：“是去韦恩庄园吗？”  
“……你怎么知道的？”  
Kal知道蝙蝠侠的问题不是关于韦恩庄园的。  
“你的面具含铅，这可不是一般人能够得到的消息。”  
“我可不是一般人。”  
“但你要知道，Bruce，”Kal低头，因为被喜悦浸透，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，“除了你，没人会来救我。”  
“Bruce可以雇佣我。”  
Kal显然没想到这一层，愣了一下，面上露出了迷惑的神色。  
“不是去韦恩庄园，”蝙蝠侠嘴角弯起了一个不易察觉的弧度，“是去韦恩庄园下的蝙蝠洞。”  
Kal不自觉地揽紧了怀中的人。城市的灯光在他脸上反光，好似他们在进行一场浪漫的空中约会。

Kal的皮鞋在地面上发出“哒”声，蝙蝠侠一个轻盈的翻身落到了地上。Kal甚至来不及和蝙蝠侠说一句话，蝙蝠侠就一边朝蝙蝠洞的操作台走去一边道：“罗宾，怎么样了？”  
“蝙蝠侠，你得相信我的实力。”罗宾的声音从耳机那边欢快地传了过来，“我当然搞定了。现在就全部公布吗？”  
“抹去Kal除能力部分以外的所有信息，除了蝙蝠洞不要留任何备份。处理后公布、并给哥谭政府和美国政府也发一份。”  
“没问题！”  
蝙蝠侠拿着一个仪器走回依旧茫然的Kal身边。  
“你的食物中含有化学定位器。你在蝙蝠洞里的时候信号会被屏蔽。”蝙蝠侠举了举手中的仪器，“这个可以让你体内的定位器失效，大概需要一个小时的时间会完全起作用。”  
蝙蝠侠将那个扫描仪一样的东西举到了Kal眼前，Kal条件反射地闭紧了眼。蝙蝠侠嘲笑道：“你轻轻一捏就能把它捏碎，还害怕？”  
“我……”  
他封闭了自己的能力太久，他已经忘了自己是个拥有非凡能力的人了。呃，外星人。  
蝙蝠侠用仪器狠狠地敲了一下Kal的头。  
“Alfred，你来照顾一下这个……超人，一个小时后再领他到庄园休息。”蝙蝠侠放下手中的东西，走到了蝙蝠车旁。  
“Bruce！你要去哪里！”  
“很快回来。还有，”蝙蝠侠坐进了车中，车门缓缓盖上，“别在工作时间叫我名字。”  
“Bru……蝙蝠侠？！”  
蝙蝠车疾驰而去，给Kal甩了一脸车尾气。  
Alfred神不知鬼不觉地走到了Kal身旁。  
“我为少爷的无礼道歉，Kal少爷。”Alfred道，“但我恳请您理解他，时间的确相当急迫。”  
“他到底去做什么了？”Kal站起来转过身，又是焦急又是担忧，“拜托您了，告诉我吧！”  
Alfred的山羊胡子动了动。  
“其实并不是什么很大的事，他只是去偷氪石了。另外，如果您想去帮忙，我建议您换一身制服。西装并不有利于打斗活动。”

当蝙蝠侠被人从半空中捞起的时候，他是相当恼怒的。  
“你来做什么？我不是叫你在庄园呆着吗！”  
红色的披风在空中打了个卷，随即平滑地展开了。  
“如果我不来，你岂不是要摔死了？”  
“我有钩爪枪。”  
咔嚓一声，蝙蝠侠便从他臂弯中离开了；Kal发现他的制服已经被一些暗色的液体弄脏了。蝙蝠侠拿着袋子，停在了楼边上；他收起枪，准确地落到了蝙蝠车的驾驶座上。  
Kal也想跟着进去，被蝙蝠侠拦在了外面。  
“你会飞，而且里面全是氪石。”  
“蝙蝠侠，你还好……”  
Kal知道那些液体的味道；那是血。  
“我没事。Lex的人很快就追上来了，动作快点。”

蝙蝠侠并不是真的没事的样子。他们回到蝙蝠洞后，Bruce立刻就消失在了不知道哪个角落里。Kal下次再看到他时，已经是后半夜了。  
他身上绑着一层绷带，嘴角有些开裂，像是被人揍的。只是那眉眼还明明白白地带着Bruce的神采。或许还有蝙蝠侠的冷淡。  
“Bruce，你真的没事吗？”Kal制服都还没换，张开手就迎了上去，被Bruce一脸嫌弃地躲开了。  
“快去换衣服！”  
Kal虽然又被丢进五百平方米大的浴室刷了一次，但他想两次经历的心情是大不一样的。  
尤其是当他回到卧室、发现了一只熟睡的蝙蝠时。  
Bruce显然是累了，在梦中还皱着眉。Kal伏上去，轻轻在他眉心吻了一下，在他身旁躺下了。他看着Bruce不舍得闭上眼，最终在满足的微笑中渐渐入睡。  
Bruce舒展了眉头。

“Lex Luthor因公司涉嫌伪造文件、意图私自动用外星人作为武器对世界造成威胁已被捕入狱。出人意料的是，这次哥谭的蝙蝠侠居然亲自出手了。哥谭警方对蝙蝠侠私藏超人的行为公开谴责，并要求他将其交出。与此同时……”  
电视被关了。Alfred站到了咬着勺子抬眼可怜兮兮地看着他的Tim面前。  
“Tim少爷，校车还有两分钟就到了，您再不吃完早餐，就赶不上了。”  
“好吧，Alfred。”  
Tim不情愿地晃晃头，砸吧嘴咬着勺子说话。他三下两下把麦片全都扒到了嘴里，然后拿着书包、带着围着嘴巴一圈的白泡沫一路小跑开了。他小声嘟囔着抱怨：“Bruce为什么从来不愿意用他的车送我，他车不是很多吗？自动驾驶也可以啊！”  
正在看新闻的Kal也被Bruce反手丢开了手机。  
“吵死了。”  
Bruce把脸埋在了枕头里，蓬松的头发从软软的枕头边上露出来。  
“可是Bruce，我总得知道发生了什么啊。”Kal有些无奈。他试探性地伸手抱住了Bruce，在得到后者以不拒绝的方式表示的默许后将自己半个身子都贴了上去。软软的，暖暖的。  
“能发生什么。”Bruce闷声道，“大都会一直治安都不错，Lex那些动静就显得格外引人注目了。我就顺便把他处理了而已。”  
“难道我也是顺便吗？”  
Kal的声音太委屈，Bruce不由得偏头看了他一眼。  
“……我关注你很久了。”Bruce侧身躺着，“一开始我就觉得Lex把你关起来居然只是为了展示，实在是很不可思议。但那个时候我才刚成为蝙蝠侠，还没有足够的证据、也没有足够的能力。直到最近他才露出了马脚。”  
“我被关了多久？”  
“两年吧。”  
“只有两年吗？！”Kal不敢相信，他觉得他已经被困了大半辈子了。  
“准确来说是一年十一个月零三天。你的记忆被清除了很大一部分，我可以想办法复原。等我睡醒再说。”  
“已经八点了。”  
Bruce很不满：“才八点。”  
“Bruce，有个问题我想问你，”Kal看着Bruce一下一下慢慢地眨着眼，看上去随时都会重新睡着样子，觉得可爱得不行，“你昨天是为了逼我学会飞才假装没有办法而跳下去的吧？你为什么那么笃定我能飞呢？”  
“怪人见得多了，不会飞才不正常。”Bruce干脆闭上了眼，“我要继续睡了，你闭嘴。”  
然后他又睁开了。  
“除非你能做什么让我精神起来。”  
Kal本来并不明白Bruce指的是什么，随后他看到了对方暧昧的微笑。  
Kal舔了舔上唇，凑过去亲吻他，起身双手撑在他的两边。他一坐起来就看到了放在床头的润滑液，不知道是不是昨天晚上就放在那里的。  
“你为什么会喜欢我呢？”  
Kal轻柔地抽插着第一根手指；这几天他们天天都有做，Bruce的后面早就变得很柔软了。但是Kal很清楚地知道自己的尺寸，他不愿意让Bruce受到任何伤害。  
Bruce趴在软绵绵的枕头上轻哼着喘气，臀部微微抬高以让Kal的手指更容易进出。  
“那你……嗯……又为什么……唔嗯……喜欢我，小男孩？”  
Kal插入了第二根手指。  
“因为你……你没有把我当成一个人形的外星宠物看待。当时你的眼神，你是把我当成一个独立的人的。”虽然目光很冰冷。Kal在心里补了一句。  
“我是在……”Kal按上了肠壁上的前列腺，Bruce舒服地全身发抖，对着枕头喘了好久的气才缓过来。  
“你刚刚想说什么？”Kal凑上去亲吻Bruce线条优美的脖子，手掌抚过缠着绷带的后背，心疼而隐忍地在上面落下亲吻，“你还没说你为什么喜欢我呢。”  
“唔……”Bruce咬着嘴唇，不说话。  
Kal表示就算你不说我也有办法对付你。他抽出扩张完毕的手指，带出了黏腻的连丝。他扶着自己的钢铁阴茎，龟头顶弄着张开一个小口、往外留着润滑液的发红的穴口，就是不插进去。  
“你……！”  
“Bruce，”Kal低声笑着，“又不是什么很难开口的事。”  
要不是他现在腿软Bruce发誓他一定会把这个外星人踹下床。  
氪星人恶劣地将粗大的龟头埋了进去，又拔了出来，挑弄着穴口，就是不插进去。Bruce被他勾得浑身发抖，腿险些就撑不住了，Kal又用手托住他的腰。  
“是希望！”Kal在前列腺附近磨蹭的时候，Bruce终于破防了。他喊出三个单词后就把自己的脸埋到了枕头里。  
希望？  
Kal愣了一下。  
或许吧。  
他自己也不知道自己是否曾经对自己的未来怀着淡淡的期待。他只知道，Bruce的出现是他生命中最大的希望。  
Kal眼眶一热，将自己全部埋进了Bruce温暖的体内。

“你以后打算怎么办？”  
“不知道……感觉很难当一个普通人，尤其是我有这么多超能力的情况下。”  
“你可以戴个眼镜挡挡脸。我旗下有个星球日报，你去当个小记者怎么样？也不远，就在隔壁大都会。名字的话……”  
“叫Clark Kent吧。”


End file.
